On Board
by Mingss
Summary: Tentang mereka berempat yang memainkan suatu permainan
1. chapter 1

Hanya malam dimana Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah terlanjur bermain sampai larut malam, dan kebetulan Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang membawa paket berat dengan Jongin yang selalu mengekor dibelakangnya.

Malam itu hujan mengguyur kota Seoul membuat listrik di kosan mereka padam, yang menambah keseruan 'permainan' mereka malam itu.

"Ayo bermain!"

Permainan apa itu?

Penasaran?


	2. MAIN

Karena menurutku yang horor itu bukan malam jumat, tapi malam senin~ :v

•

•

•

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Sebenarnya jika sedang dirumah mungkin Baekhyun sudah dimarahi ibunya karena masih terjaga hingga selarut itu. Apalagi diluar sedang hujan lebat dengan suara petir menyambar cukup keras dimana mana.

Tapi tidak, sekarang weekend dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menginap dikosan temannya. Sedikit refreshing tidak masalah kan?

"Oh bosan sekali~" hela Baekhyun sambil menyimpan stick ps di lantai dingin kamar. Sudah 3 jam ia mencoba game baru milik Sehun.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun sekilas lalu melanjukan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Sehun, aku lapar." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun berdecak pelan.

"Pesan delivery saja."

"Mana ada yang masih buka jam segini?!" Baekhyun menatap Punggung lebar Sehun. Sehun berpikir lalu menggedikkan bahunnya. Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tak lama pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan dua sosok tinggi dengan sebuah kotak besar yang dibawa salah satunya.

"Baru pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang baru datang. Keduanya kompak menganggukkan kepala lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Kau belum pulang?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku menginap malam ini." Ucapan Baekhyun ini membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Heh, semakin sempit saja kamar ini." Celetuk Jongin sambil melirik Baekhyun. Berniat menggoda namun dihadiahi pukulan pelan dari Chanyeol. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk diam.

"Kamar ini masih cukup luas untuk empat orang." Oh ini suara Sehun. Ia mematikan lampu belajarnya lalu berbalik menatap tiga pria yang duduk dilantai itu.

"Ngomong ngomong, apa yang kau bawa itu?" Sehun menatap kotak paket yang dibawa Chanyeol tadi.

"Oh ini? Lihat." Chanyeol menampakan senyum misterius yang membuat tiga lainnya mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Aku kira makanan." Baekhyun nyengir.

Chanyeol membuka karton dan bubble wrap yang cukup tebal dari paket itu lalu ia mengeluarkan benda berat misterius tersebut.

"Ta-da!" Seru Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?!" tanya Jongin ngeri.

"Memangnya ini benda apa?" Baekhyun penasaran. Ia membaca tulisan di kotak kemasan benda tersebut.

"Ouija?"

Sehun terdiam sesaat setelah Baekhyun membaca tulisan itu.

"Jangan bilang kau akan memainkan permainan itu.." curiga Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Sehun malas.

"Lalu untuk apa aku membeli mainan berat ini? Untuk dipajang? Jongin bilang kamar kita sudah sempit, kau tahu!" jawab Chanyeol asal tapi Sehun juga tidak peduli.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Jongin. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ayo bermain!" Teriak Chanyeol excited.

"Hey, tidak ada yang mau menjelaskannya padaku dulu ini permainan apa?" Baekhyun menatap ketiga temannya, namun hanya dibalas kekehan menyebalkan.

Disinilah mereka. Duduk di lantai yang sebagian barangnya sudah di bereskan sebelumnya agar tempat mereka terlihat luas.

Keempatnya duduk membentuk segi empat dengan posisi Chanyeol lalu Jongin, Sehun dan Baekhyun sehingga Jongin dan Baekhyun saling berhadapan, begitu pula Chanyeol dan Sehun. Lutut mereka saling bersentuhan diujungnya dengan papan Ouija berada ditengah tengah mereka, menghadap Jongin.

"Lalu?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol.

"Kita matikan dulu lampunya." Chanyeol melirik saklar dipojok dinding dekat Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang paham langsung melakukan perintah Chanyeol. Keadaan kamar menjadi gelap namun sedikit remang karena 3 lilin berbentuk gelas milik Jongin yang sebelumnya sudah dinyalakan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa orang seperti Jongin hobi mengoleksi lilin seperti itu. Jongin bilang itu lilin aroma terapi, tapi Baekhyun tidak mencium sedikit pun bau aroma terapi sampai detik ini.

"Lalu apa lagi?" tanya Jongin.

"Kita harus menyediakan benda benda mistis."

"Seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak punya voodoo."

"Ya tidak voodoo juga."

"Hm.. Darah kita saja, bagaimana?"

"Apa?! Kau gila!?"

"Hehehe. Lalu apa?"

"Hm Garam?"

"Bodoh! Yang ada roh itu tidak akan mendekat!"

"Aku hanya mengusulkan."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Sudah sudah, tidak usah pakai juga tidak apa apa. Ayo kita mulai."

"Letakkan jarimu disini."

Chanyeol menunjukkan caranya. Ia menempatkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya diatas planchette. Planchette adalah alat berbentuk segitiga dengan kaca bulat transparan yang akan menjadi penunjuk huruf dan jawaban dari roh yang mereka panggil.

Baekhyun dan Jongin mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Ia bilang dia hanya akan merekam apa yang akan mereka lakukan menggunakan kamera ponselnya. Dan Sehun sudah siap.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Jongin yang dibalas anggukan ragu keduanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan lalu memulai ritualnya.

Jari Chanyeol menggerakan planchette perlahan membentuk pola melingkar disekitar abjad yang tertera di papan Ouija tersebut sambil mengucapkan 'mantra'.

"Untuk roh yang berada di ruangan ini.. Aku mengundang kalian untuk melakukan permainan denganku malam ini.. Siapapun, sekarang aku meminta kalian untuk ikut dalam permainan ini.." Chanyeol mengatakan itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Jarinya juga tidak berhenti memutar planchette berwarna coklat tua itu.

Baekhyun dan Jongin saling bertatap heran lalu kembali menggerakan planchette-nya. Sehun menatap serius layar handphone yang sedang merekam itu.

"Siapapun, ikutlah bermain dengan kami.."

"Datanglah.."

"Ikutlah.. bermain.. bersama.. kami."

"Apakah disini ada?"

Tak lama setelah bisikan terakhir, Chanyeol memberhentikan planchette nya tepat di huruf G. Keempatnya terdiam.

Suasana menjadi mencekam ketika hujan diluar sana semakin lebat, terdengar dari suara percikan air di jendela kamar. Dan juga beberapa kali petir terdengar menggema di sekitar rumah itu. Namun sunyi terasa diantara keempatnya yang sedikit merasa tegang.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya ragu. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal mengikuti permainan ini. Meskipun dirinya tidak percaya tentang hal-hal mistis seperti yang sedang ia lakukan.

Tak menunggu lama, planchette yang disentuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongin bergerak ke arah pilihan YES yang berada di kiri atas papan. Sehun sedikit terkejut melihat itu. Ia menzoom rekamannya.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongin yang memperhatikan planchette itu bergerak sendiri juga ikut terkejut.

"Yha, jangan bercanda!" bisik Baekhyun pada Jongin. Ia terlihat sedikit kesal.

Jongin melayangkan ekspresi protesnya. Bukan ia yang melakukannya.

"Sstt diam." Lirik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjadi kesal.

"Sepertinya sudah ada." Chanyeol menatap planchette. "Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol. "Tanyakan namanya saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol menatap segitiga itu lagi.

Planchette mulai bergerak kaku ke arah huruf S-U-N-P-Y-O.

Keempatnya memperhatikan setiap gerakan planchette itu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Sunpyo? Wah itu nama jadul." celetuk Baekhyun. "Tanyakan umurnya." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol.

"Berapa usiamu?" planchette bergerak menuju angka 4 dan 3.

Jongin mengerenyit.

"Baekhyun jangan dorong alatnya." bisiknya. "Aku tidak." protes Baekhyun. "Aku merasakan seseorang mendorongnya." Jongin menatap teman-temannya.

"Itu berarti dia benar benar disini." jawab Chanyeol. Lalu Ia melanjutkan permainannya. "Ada lagi?"

"Aku, aku!" ujar Sehun cepat. "Apa?"

"Bolehkah bertanya selain tentang rohnya?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol berpikir sebentar.

"Sepertinya boleh," Chanyeol mengangguk. Sehun menatap planchette.

"Diruangan ini ada berapa orang yang menyukai Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun menatap Baekhyun.

"Hell, kenapa aku?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun bingung. Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu memperhatikan planchette yang masih belum bergerak. Semuanya menatap heran satu sama lain.

"Mungkin dia tidak mau menjawab karena itu pertanyaan aneh atau dia tidak tahu atau semacamnya-" jawaban asal Jongin terpotong saat matanya terkejut melihat planchette mulai bergerak perlajan ke arah angka..

3.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" Baekhyun keheranan.

"Mungkin, tiga itu maksudnya ada tiga orang?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Matanya sedikit melirik Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kita hanya berempat disini." ucap Baekhyun menatap dingin ketiga temannya. "Kalian semua?" tanya Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung, terlebih untuk Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun.

Namun, tidak disangka planchette kembali sedikit bergerak ke arah kanan. Tepatnya ke angka 4.

Jongin yang pertama menyadari itu memelototkan matanya.

"Tapi.. Si-siapa satu lagi?" Terdengar nada ketakutan dari ucapannya.

Keempatnya langsung merinding seketika. Baekhyun yang mengerti tiba-tib menjadi panik, ia meminta Chanyeol untuk menghentikan permainan ini.

Tangan Sehun menjadi semakin gemetar saat mendengar suara rengekan Baekhyun. Cepat cepat ia menyentuh icon stop pada rekamannya.

Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun agar mau mengikuti cara penutup permainan mereka. Namun Baekhyun menolaknya.

Baekhyun sudah sedikit tenang saat Sehun ikut menenangkannya. Tangannya gemetar bukan main saat menyentuh planchette itu.

Saat Chanyeol mengatakan agar roh itu pergi, tiba-tiba 2 lilin yang tadi menyala tiba-tiba mati seperti ada yang meniupnya secara bersamaan padahal jarak lilin satu dengan yang lainnya cukup jauh. Ruangan itu menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia mengucapkan doa doa yang ia hafal. Namun bukannya membaik, sesuatu malah keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

Darah.

Baekhyun terlihat mimisan namun hanya satu lubang yang mengeluarkan darah dengan cukup deras.

Jongin yang melihat itu berusaha membantu mengambilkan kain atau tisu yang ada di dekat mereka secepat mungkin dan membantu Baekhyun mengatasi mimisannya.

Chanyeol berdiri untuk menyalakan lampu namun lampu tidak bisa menyala.

"Se-sepertinya sedang ada pemadaman listrik." Ia berusaha berpositive thinking. Ia mengambil ponsel dan menyalakan fitur senter. Berusaha menerangi ruangan itu dengan penerangan seadanya.

Keempatnya terengah. Berpegangan tangan satu sama lain dengan nafas yang belum terkontrol sepenuhnya. Jantungnya bahkan hampir meledak karena detakan yang tidak karuan.

Sebenarnya mereka lebih merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang baru saja dibaringkan Sehun di atas kasur. Namun mereka juga merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, terutama pada sikap Baekhyun.

Sekitar 8 menit saling berdiam diri, akhirnya lampu diruangan itu menyala lagi. Menandakan pemadaman listriknya sudah selesai.

Chanyeol menatap sekitarnya. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Kacau sekali. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajak kalian bermain permainan tadi." Sesalnya.

"Aku juga.. maaf, seharusnya tidak menanyakan pertanyaan tadi.." ucap Sehun lemas.

"Sudah sudah. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Kita tidak usah memainkan permainan bodoh itu lagi." Ucap Jongin. Chanyeol dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Sekarang ayo bereskan semuanya." Ajak Jongin, lalu ia memunguti tisu berceceran darah Baekhyun tadi.

Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara rintihan dibalik lemari pakaian mereka.

Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin saling bertatapan untuk siapa yang akan membukannya.

Siapa yang tidak takut kemana mana setelah kejadian tadi? Pikir ketiganya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mendekati lemari itu.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara minta tolong dari dalam lemari itu.

Chanyeol membuka kunci pintu lemari itu dengan tangan gemetar. Jujur ia sangat takut sekarang.

Ia sedikit mengintip dari celah lemari itu namun setelahnya terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah lemas duduk menyender pada dinding pinggir lemari tersebut.

"B-baekhyun?!" Chanyeol memastikan jika itu Baekhyun. Ia mengguncangkan bahu Baekhyun.

"Kenapah.. kalian mengunciku.. disini.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sayu. Wajahnya sudah pucat, keringat dingin membasahi kening dan lehernya, dadanya sakit karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen yang masuk. Sudah berapa lama ia di dalam lemari itu?

"Kenapa kau ada disitu?!" tanya Jongin kesal. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya terdiam. Ia mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Kalau Baekhyun ada di dalam lemari.. lalu siapa yang tidur di atas kasur?" Ia berbalik untuk melihat kasur yang terlihat.. kosong. Sehun menatap lemari lagi

ASTAGA SIAPA YANG MERANGKAK DI ATAS LEMARI ITU?!

-fin.

Gajelas, iya tau.

Btw, aku cari di gugel dan yutub itu ada baaanyak banget versi buat main ouija. Aku ga nyaranin kalian main game ini karena yaah pasti ada resikonya, entah itu real atau cuma sugesti kalian aja. Aku gamau kalian jadi parno meski ya tetep kepo. Tapi terserah masing masing sih ya, kalau kalian suka yang menantang ya monggo tapi resiko ditanggung sendiri sendiri ya eheheh

Jujur aku gapernah dan ga akan berani main ouija meski rame rame, makanya 'mantra' yang aku pake itu asli buatan aku. Lagian aku gamau kalo pas kalian baca mantranya, ntar beneran ada yang 'ikutan' hehehe.

Jangan panggil thor atau author ya, biar akrab panggil aja Ming atau Mbhi ;)

Makasih banyak udah review


End file.
